Embodiments relate to an image photographing device which provides a user interface to generate a panoramic image, and a control method thereof.
In general, an image photographing device includes a photographing unit to obtain an image. The photographing unit obtains an image formed at a focal length of a lens. The image formed at the focal length of the lens has a narrower viewing angle range than a viewing angle of a human. In order to solve such a problem, a panorama photographing method is proposed. The panorama photographing method is divided into a plurality of types. For example, there is a panoramic image generation type in which a plurality of images is photographed while changing an angle of the photographing unit and then the plurality of images are joined in order to reconstruct one panoramic image.
The image photographing device photographs a plurality of images so as to be joined in the horizontal or vertical direction in a panorama photographing mode and then stores the images in a memory. An image processing unit provided in the image photographing device receives the images stored in the memory. The image processing unit joins the plurality of images into one image. The image processing unit may correct chrominance or image deviation generated at an interface between the images. The image processing unit performs image processing operations, such as aligning, stitching and blending, thus correcting chrominance or image deviation between the plurality of images.
Since the panorama photographing method is complicated in operation and may require skillfulness compared to a single photographing mode, measures to improve the operation of the panorama photographing method and to effectively carry out the panorama photographing method may be needed.